Dias e dias
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Em sete atos, verdades malditas viram boas verdades e nós complicados se desfazem, restando apenas a boa e velha realidade. Presente para Raayy.


**Disclaimer: **Bakuman não me pertence. Ainda.

* * *

**Nome: Dias e dias  
****Fandom: Bakuman  
****Tema: #8 – "As coisas mais importantes são as mais difíceis de expressar" (Stephen King)  
****Casal/Personagem: Takagi Akito x Moritaka Mashiro  
****Sinopse: Em sete atos, verdades malditas viram boas verdades e nós complicados se desfazem, restando apenas a boa e velha realidade. **

**Resposta ao Desafio Fandons Inativos, proposto por Nanase Kei.  
Presente para a Raayy.**

* * *

**Ato I – Pequenas verdades malditas  
**_(Acho que estou gostando de alguém e é de ti que não me esquecerei)_

Os dias passavam monótonos. Saiko se concentrava em desenhar, simplesmente, e nada mais. Antes, lhe dava um prazer sem igual ficar horas e horas deitado em sua cama, com vários tipos de canetas diferentes em mão, desenhando qualquer coisa que lhe viesse à cabeça. Naquela época, desenhar assim era bom. Ele desenhava levado pelo momento. Desenhava o que queria e quando queria. Desenhava _quem_ queria.

Azuki, Azuki, Azuki.

Era ela quem lhe ocupava folhas de papel e mente. Desenhava-a, desenhava a beleza dela em folhas de caderno, notas fiscais, o que fosse. Simplesmente desenhava Azuki como se desenhá-la fosse o que lhe concedesse a luz, a sanidade, a vida. Amava-a, com tanta intensidade que tinha certeza que ninguém na Terra jamais sentira o mesmo. O que ele sentia por Azuki era único e especial.

_Era_.

Porque agora quem lhe ocupava cabeça, mãos e tempo não era mais Azuki. Não era mais ela e sua beleza delicada, não era mais ela e sua doce voz. Não era mais ela e suas atitudes e boas maneiras, seu jeitinho feminino, aquele jeito que deixa todos os homens a observando, não, não era mais isso que Saiko desenhava. Não era mais ela quem ele queria desenhar. Ou melhor, era, mas não era ela quem ele _conseguia_ desenhar. Porque agora parecia que ele só conseguia desenhar atitudes exageradas, sorrisos estranhos, um tipo diferente de beleza.

Parecia que o que ele sentia estava gravado não só na mente, mas também na sua pele. Como que, sempre que olhasse para as mãos, visse aquele nome, ouvisse aquela voz, enxergasse aquelas expressões.

Akito, Akito, Akito.

* * *

**Ato II – Grandes verdades malditas  
**_(De você fiz o desenho mais perfeito que se fez, os traços copiei do que não aconteceu.)_

Por que todas as coisas tinham que ser assim, difíceis? Quem era aquela Miyoshi, o que ela queria? Por que ela insistia, insistia em ficar perto dele, como se ele fosse dela? Como se ela o merecesse? Como se ele a amasse? Com que direito ela se meteu assim, na sua vida e na dele, de supetão? Ele a odiava, odiava intensamente.

Akito a _abominava_.

Queria que ela fosse embora, queria que ela partisse logo. Porque ela interrompia não só sua vida, mas _suas_ vidas. Ficava chorando por bobagens, ficava empurrando Azuki para Saiko. E por que ela fazia isso? Simplesmente porque _queria_. Era uma garotinha mimada, que fazia o que queria, quando queria; era isso que Miyoshi era.

Akito nunca havia admitido isso, nem para Saiko, nem para ninguém, mas às vezes desenhava. Não era um _ótimo_ traço, como o de Saiko, era pobre e cheio de falhas, mas era o traço **dele**, e isso o deixava feliz. E ele só desenhava um modelo.

Akito nem sabia o porquê, mas só conseguia desenhar Saiko. Era como se a inspiração só brotasse quando ele resolvesse que iria desenhá-lo. Com qualquer outra pessoa, não conseguia. O desenho saia ruim demais. Mas não desenhando Saiko. Quando ele o desenhava, era como se estivesse tomado de toda a inspiração do mundo. Ele conseguia desenhar. O desenho saia belo.

Nunca tão belo como o que ele queria reproduzir, claro. Mas era o suficiente. Era o que bastava.

E ele achou que aquela súbita inspiração voltaria numa daquelas noites que passavam no apartamento do tio de Saiko. Os dois, sozinhos. Às vezes, Saiko caia no sono, e Akito sentia-se impelido a ir até ele. A tocar em seu rosto. A mexer em seus cabelos. A ficar por perto. A ficar _com ele_. Mas ele nunca realmente fazia isso. Tinha medo de que Saiko acordasse. Tinha medo de estragar _tudo_.

"Shuujin... Shuujin..." suspirara Saiko numa daquelas noites. E Akito de olhos arregalados o encarou, do outro lado da sala. E nesse dia, ele se levantou. E nesse dia, ele andou até Saiko. Mas Akito teve medo. "Huuum?" Saiko despertou. Piscou os olhos, diversas vezes. Bocejou. "Akito? O que aconteceu?"

Akito pensou um pouco antes de responder. "Nada."

Naquele dia, o desenho que fizera de Saiko fora o mais belo que já havia feito.

* * *

**Ato III – Mentiras  
**_(Palavras são erros, e os erros são seus)_

"Você gosta da Azuki?"

"Você gosta da Miyoshi?"

Silêncio.

"Gosto."

Uníssono.

* * *

**Ato IV – Atitudes falsas  
**_(Os sonhos vêm e os sonhos vão)_

Ele já não agüentava mais. Por quê? Por que não arrumava a coragem que sabia que tinha, em algum lugar do seu ser? Aquela coragem que teve para gritar com Azuki naquela noite. Aquela coragem que teve para se arriscar, desafiando Eiji. Onde estava agora? Sentia medo só de se aproximar. Só de se _aproximar_. Era vergonhoso, ridículo. Saiko não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo tão estúpido.

Era só Akito chegar perto que todas aquelas reações estúpidas do seu corpo começavam. O seu coração começava a acelerar. As mãos suavam. E ele ficava com uma vontade imensa de pegar uma folha qualquer e começar a desenhar Akito com todos os seus detalhes.

Menos naquele dia. Naquele dia, em que Akito simplesmente abrira a porta da casa do seu tio e entrara com passos decididos. Em que Saiko perguntara o que havia acontecido, mas Akito nada respondera. Akito simplesmente andou até Saiko e o puxou pela camisa. Akito tocou na bochecha de Saiko, Saiko se arrepiou. Akito sorriu. Akito então encostou sua boca na de Saiko.

E então Saiko acordou, xingando o seu despertador com todas as palavras que conhecia.

* * *

**Ato V – Atitudes verdadeiras  
**_(Quem acredita sempre alcança)_

Akito se cansou. Simplesmente se cansou. Cansou-se de Miyoshi, cansou-se de Azuki. Cansou-se de passar noites e noites na casa do tio de Saiko, evitando tocar no desenhista. Evitando tocá-lo, porque se o tocasse, perderia o controle. Não agüentava mais aquilo. Estava cansado. "Miyoshi," falou pegando-a pelos ombros. "Eu **não** gosto de você." E a largou lá, no meio do corredor da escola, dando a volta e tomando o caminho para o apartamento, com os gritos de Miyoshi nos seus ouvidos. Ele simplesmente ignorou.

Bateu na porta, pois sabia que Saiko estava lá. Ele abriu. E Akito simplesmente pegou no seu rosto. "Eu não ligo..." ele falou, se aproximando ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava Saiko para dentro de casa. "Se eu perder a cabeça."

E Saiko soube no momento em que Akito o beijou que aquilo não era sonho nenhum. Era a simples e pura realidade.

* * *

**Ato VI – Pequenas boas verdades  
**_(Teu cheiro forte e lento fez casa nos meus braços)_

Não era sonho. Ou ilusão. Ou imaginação. Mas tampouco era real. Não parecia real. Não _podia_ ser realidade. Não. Akito não podia estar com um braço ao redor de sua cintura, deixando seu corpo perto. Ele não podia estar com a mão sobre o peito de Akito, seu rosto bem próximo de seu pescoço. Não podia ser real. Mas era.

"Eu falei com a Miyoshi." Akito murmurou.

"E eu com a Azuki. Estou me sentindo um pouco mal por ela..."

"Não sinta. Sinta-se feliz, porque um dia ela poderá achar alguém que realmente a ame..."

"Verdade." Saiko levantou-se um pouco e ficou com o rosto em frente ao de Akito. "Mas eu não quero conversar sobre isso nesse momento. Na verdade, no momento, eu não quero conversar."

E a realidade nunca fora tão boa.

* * *

**Ato VII – Grandes boas verdades  
**_(É só o amor, é só o amor, que conhece o que é verdade)_

"Você me ama?"

Silêncio. Olhares cúmplices. Sorrisos.

"Amo."

Uníssono.

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpa se a minha fic é a primeira em português de Bakuman, tá? HAUAHAAU XD Ai, ai. Que orgulho. E eu gostei bastante dela. Bem, podem me aguardar, porque ainda virão 21 fics de Bakuman. E só para constar, eu não sou anti-Saiko/Azuki, mas sou anti-Akito/Miyoshi. XD Odeio a Miyoshi... enfim. Desafio básico com a Nanase Kei. ALIÁS. Essa fic é um presente para a minha caríssima, digníssima e amadíssima Ray, porque eu não sei se ela se lembra, mas eu disse que minha primeira Akito/Saiko seria para ela. Bem, moça, está aí seu presente! Porque você é muito fofa e me atura, e eu te amo, mesmo você sendo da Jana (?). Bem, povo, kissus o/

P.S: Trilha sonora da fic (rerere): Giz, Acrilic on Canvas, Eu sei, Há tempos, Mais uma vez, Daniel na cova dos leões e Monte Castelo, todas as músicas do Legião Urbana e do excelentíssimo Renato Russo.


End file.
